mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pretenders Mob
The Pretenders Mob were formed in Janaury 2009 by a spinter group of Sequoia. Finn and Sid Vicious, suborinates in the Sequoia, took the dominant positions. In early 2012, Finn's body was found and her daughter Paris now leads the group. Dominant Pair The Pretenders were led by Finn and Sid Vicious when the group first formed. In February 2012, Finn was found dead and her oldest daughter Paris assumed dominance. Sid Vicious disappeared in October 2012 and was replaced by his son Noel. Soon however all the natel males were replaced by a group of Gremlin males, Gabriel established dominance. Current Members The Pretenders have 18 membered as of May 2013. Paris (VPTF001) Dominant Female Gabriel (VGRM008)' Dominant Male' Gargo (VGRM021) Gerald (VGRM022) Grease (VGRM028) Gerber (VGRM030) Lakota (VPTF004) Grettal (VPTF012) Abelena (VPTF016) Ophalia (VPTF018) Joanna (VPTF020) Corolla (VPTF022) Milaka (VPTF023) Cecina (VPTF024) VPTF025 VPTF027 VPTF029 VPTF032 All Known Members A list of meerkats who were born or joined the Pretenders. Finn (VWF091) Sid Vicious (VHXM003) Van Der Wethuizen (VTYM001) Lady Hawk (VSQF003) Wolfman (VSQM004) Howie Dee (VSQM006) Annie (VSQF010) Paris (VPTF0001) Pierce (VPTM002) Plaxico (VPTM003) Dakota (VPTF004) Cermite (VPTM005) Orlan (VPTM006) Abigail (VPTF007) Madelon (VPTM008) Sabrina (VPTF009) Jill (VPTF010) Kelly (VPTF011) VPTF012) VPTM013) Kamille (VPTF014) Garan (VPTM015) Abelena (VPTF016) VPTM017 Ophalia (VPTF018) Noel (VPTM019) Joanna (VPTF020) Whiplash (VPTM021) Corolla (VPTF022) Milaka (VPTF023) Cecina (VPTF024) VPTF025 VPTM026 VPTF027 VPTM028 VPTF029 VPTM030 VPTM031 VPTF032 Rivals The Pretenders' main rivals were the Sequoia Mob but the Pretenders soon moved away. Their new rivals became the Gremlins Mob. Their other rivals are the Hells Angels and Colombians. History Janaury 2009: Pretenders was formed by Finn, Sid Vicious, Van Der Wethuizen, Lady Hwak, Wolfman, Howie Dee and Annie Anne. Finn and Sid Vicious became the dominant pair. Febraury 2009: Van Der Wethuizen went roving. Two encounters with Sequoia. March 2009: '''Finn was pregnant. Three encounters with Sequoia. '''April 2009: Finn gave birth to Paris, Pierce and Plaxico. One encounter with Sequoia. May 2009: '''Two encounters with the Sequoia. '''June 2009: '''Van Der Wethuizen went roving. '''July 2009: '''Finn was pregnant. Van Der Wethuizen was Last Seen. '''August 2009: '''Finn gave birth to Lakota, Carmite, Orlan and Abigial. '''September 2009: One encounter with a wild group. October 2009: '''Three encounters with Sequoia. '''November 2009: One encounter with Nequioa. Thunder appreare one time, Titan appreared two times. December 2009: Finn was pregnant. She evicted Lady Hawk and Annie who left and formed the Ragnarok. January 2010: '''Finn gave birth to Madelon, Sabrina and Kelly and Jill. '''Febuary 2010: Wolfman and Howie Dee went roving. March 2010: '''Howie Dee went roving. '''April 2010: '''Finn was pregnant.Wolfman and Howie Dee went roving. '''May 2010: '''Finn gave birth to VPTP011, Grettal and Hansel. One encouter with Colombians. '''June 2010: '''One encounter with Gremlins. VPTP011 was killed. '''July 2010: '''Wolfman, Howie Dee, Pierce and Plaxico went roving. '''August 2010: '''Wolfman, Howie Dee, Pierce, Plaxico and Carmite went roving. '''September 2010: '''Finn was pregnant. Paris was evicted. One encounter with Colombians. '''October 2010: '''Finn gave birth to Kamille, Garan, Abelena and VPTM017. '''November 2010: VPTM017 was predated. Wolfman went roving. December 2010: '''Wolfman, Howie Dee, Pierce, Plaxico, Carmite and Orland went roving. '''Janaury 2011: '''Finn was pregnant. Two encounters with Colombians. '''February 2011: '''Finn gave birth to Ophelia, Noel and Joanna. Two encounters with Gremlins and one with Colombians. '''March 2011: Wolfman, Howie Dee, Pierce, Plaxico, Cermite, Orlan and Madelon went roving. One encounter with Gremlins. April 2011: '''Finn was pregnant. Wolfman, Howie Dee, Pierce, Plaxico, Cermite, Orlan and Madelon went roving. '''May 2011: '''Jill was pregnant. Finn aborted. Wolfman, Howie Dee, Pierce, Plaxico, Cermite, Orlan and Madelon went roving. '''June 2011: '''Jill aborted. '''July 2011: '''Wolfman, Pierce and Orlan went roving. '''August 2011: Wolfman, Howie Dee, Pierce, Plaxico, Cermite, Orlan, Madelon and Garan went roving. September 2011: Wolfman, Howie Dee and Orlan left the group. One encounter with Hells Angels. October 2011: '''Finn was pregnant. Kamille aborted. Paris, Dakota, Abigial, Sabrina, Kelly, Jill, Kamille and Abelena were evicted. '''November 2011: '''Finn gave birth to Whiplash, Corolla, Milaka and Cecina. '''December 2011: '''Abagial was pregnant. Kelly and Dakota aborted. '''Janaury 2012: '''Abagial lost her litters. Pierce, Plaxico, Carmite and Madelon left the group. Two encounters with the Hells Angels. '''February 2012: '''Finn was found dead, Paris became the new dominant female. Sid Vicious, Hansel, Garan and Neol went roving. '''March 2012: '''Grettal was pregnant. Sid Vicious, Hansel, Garan and Neol went roving. Two encounters with Hells Angels. '''April 2012: '''Grettal gave birth to VPTF025, VPTM026, VPTF027 and VPTM028. '''May 2012: Sid Vicious, Hansel, Garan and Neol went roving. One encounter with Hells Angels. June 2012: '''VPTF026 was predated. Garan went roving. '''July 2012: One encounter with Gremlins. August 2012: '''Sid Vicious, Hansel, Garan and Neol and Whiplash went roving. '''September 2012: '''Sid Vicious, Hansel, Garan and Neol went roving. Garan was Last Seen. One encounter with Gremlins. '''October 2012: Sid Vicious, Kelly, Hansel were Last Seen. Noel became the dominant male. Paris was pregnant. Abigail, Sabrina, Jill and Kelly were evicted. Two encounters with Gremlins. November 2012: '''Paris gave birth to VPTF029, VPTM030, VPTM031 and VPTF032. '''December 2012: '''Abigal, Sabrina and Jill left the group. '''Janauey 2013: Noel, Whiplash, went roving. Three encounters with Gremlins. February 2013: '''One encounter with Gremlins. '''March 2013: Noel, Whiplash and VPTM028 went roving. April 2013: Gabriel, Gargo, Gerald, Grease and Gerber joined the group. Gabriel became the dominant male. Noel, Whiplash and VPTM028 left the group. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs